


First Kisses

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [35]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a wonderful night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I never posted this fill. It was probably one of the ones I was going to post but never did for one reason or another. Thank God Bonus Round 8 reminded me of it!
> 
> Based on this prompt:
> 
> "Jake♥Jane
> 
> Remember that AWKWARD first kiss?! BLUH"

It was strange to think that after everything that happened, you two could have been walking in the park at night together for a date that  _he_ asked you out on. In spite of all the drama in your group of friends—the jealousy you had felt when Dirk was dating him, the multiple romantic struggles taking place, this mistrust and the disregard for other people’s feelings—it was amazing to think it ended with all of you remaining friends, and with you in that beautiful city park with the boy you had been crushing on for years. Who would have  _ever_  thought such things would end up happening!  
  
The date itself was absolutely perfect. You both went to a restaurant downtown (not too snobbish, but not too cheap!), and you both poked fun at the other patrons and painted fake moustaches on yourselves with ketchup. For dessert, he took you to a pastry place, where you managed to fill up completely with free samples they offered, simply because you absolutely could not—as a self-respecting heiress to a baking corporation—go on without eating every pastry to see if it would be at  _all_  fit to actually buy. After that, you went out in the nightlife of the city, messing with people as they passed, giggling and laughing for no reason, and at one point attempted to try and solve a crime, which almost got you both arrested for tampering with a crime scene. (Luckily, both Jake and you were fast runners.) And there you were, strolling together hand-in-hand, nothing lighting your way but the moon and stars. It felt absolutely magical, like you were actually Cinderella dancing with her prince, dreadfully awaiting the midnight hour when the magic would fade away and your carriage would be nothing but a pumpkin.  
  
You really never wanted the night to end.  
  
Suddenly, Jake stopped, holding tight to your hand so you knew to stop with him. You turned to him, a questioning look in your eyes.  
  
“What is it, Jake?”  
  
Jake bashfully avoided your eyes, playing with his bowtie with his free hand instead. “Oh, uh…nothing, Janey. Just…” He gulped, as if what he was about to say was the scariest thing to ever tell a person. “Just…tonight with you has been…has been a  _jolly good night_!”  
  
He blurted out the last words like a secret confession he was hiding the entire night. You would have laughed at his nervousness, if it weren’t for the fact you were so nervous yourself. You felt your face become hot, knowing you were probably beet red at this point.  
  
“…Th-thank you, Mr. English,” you managed to choke out, smiling. “I’ve had…a delightful evening with you as well.”  
  
After a shared moment of silent awkwardness, you felt yourself drifting closer to the boy, and he to you, until finally the moment you had been dreaming of for so long had finally come to fruition. A simple kiss—neither of you being aggressive in it—that ended almost as quickly as it began, the taste of his mouth still on yours a second after.  
  
It was absolutely perfect. You were sure the world could end around you and it  _still_  wouldn’t have ruined this night.  _Nothing_  could have.  
  
“Wow,” Jake breathed, speaking almost to himself.  
  
“Yeah,” you said, face feeling hotter than ever, smiling as wide as you ever had. “That was… _something_.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jake added. And as if a thought suddenly seized him, he said as bright and clear as ever to you, “You kiss  _exactly_  like Dirk!”  
  
You couldn’t fucking believe it.


End file.
